Errodian
The Errodians are the primary alien race that inhabit the world of Errod. They made their way to Galwyndor by crossing over through the Gateway when Atury made his triumphant return. Being from Errod, they are naturally attuned to magic use, as magic is abundant there. Many of them use magic and don’t even realize they are doing it. What takes a human 10 years to learn can seem effortless to an Errodian. Even though they are surrounded by magic in all things on Errod, not all of them use it, much the same way someone can live near an ocean and never bother learning to swim. Because they are new, they are unaware of how humans tended to treat those of other races, so they are less likely to be timid around humans. They are almost identical in stature to humans, running the full gamut of shapes and sizes. They possess a high degree of intelligence and perception compared to humans, but their Longevity suffers due to them being on a strange planet. The biology of this world wreaks havoc on their immune system, so they are more susceptible to plague and illness. They speak Errodian and High Vinthish, having learned High Vinthish from those who came through the Gateway just 40 years ago in the timeline of their world. They will have picked up Canderian as well shortly after arrival on this planet. It will take them much longer to decipher the customs of Galwyndor, though, which is why their Esteem is lower than it would be on Errod. They seem to be able to eat the food of this planet just fine, except for CLMIL Rations, which make them violently ill for several hours, with symptoms like vomiting and diarrhea. Errodians will most likely worship any number of deities from their old world, which is made up of a pantheon of hundreds to thousands of differnt gods and goddesses. There are also just as many philosophies, methodologies, systems, dogmas, and schools, so the tastes of one Errodian could vary wildly from those of another, even one from the same general location. Still others will have no loyalty whatsoever to any higher power besides magic. As adventurers they are likely to be here for any number of reasons, the two biggest ones being a follower of Atury or a hunter of Atury. It would be very difficult for a non-Errodian to tell the difference at first glance, so motives of Errodians could be called into question out of caution. They could also have been serving as guides, translators, or general counsel and found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. They would also likely be excited at an opportunity to see a strange new land. They would be less likely to fear not finding their way back, as they feel they could easily recreate the spell that would take them back after little effort. Errodians gain a +11 bonus to Mental Resistance and start with one additional Glyph compared to the other races, which only get one. They also gain +1 additional Magic Point to start with, but they suffer a -9 penalty against their Plague Resistance stat. Category:Races